1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and, in particular, to a device diagnostics and monitoring method and system that is capable of generating diagnostics and monitoring information and transmitting the diagnostics and monitoring information to a remote terminal using an improved diagnostic and monitoring policy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Open Mobile Alliance Diagnostics and Monitoring (OMA DiagMon), which is a Diagnostics and Monitoring functionality standard for mobile devices, specifies how a remote terminal performs device management (DM) on DM objects and stores the diagnostics and monitoring results. In order to store the diagnostics and monitoring results, the user terminal assigns a predetermined size of memory for the mobile device including management objects. However, the conventional OMA DiagMon does not specify any policy for solving the problem of memory overflow error that occurs when the amount of data exceeds the memory capacity. Accordingly, when a memory overflow error occurs, the mobile device stops diagnosing and monitoring the management objects.
Since the conventional OMA DiagMon enables the mobile device to transmit the DM information collected before the occurrence of the memory overflow to the remote terminal, the remote terminal, functioning as a device manager, cannot acquire the most recent DM information even though the most recent DM information is probably more valuable than the old DM information.